


Long Time Gone

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo's been... away.





	Long Time Gone

Kylo didn’t mean to be gone so long. It’s - destroying the Jedi isn’t as simple as he’d once hoped, and when he’d taken Hux as his mate, he’d been very clear with him that it was an essential step in securing their future. He respected Hux’s career, and Hux respected his.

Even so, holocalls and love letters had been difficult. Even talking to his image had made the distance hurt more, instead of easing it. An awareness of what he’d left behind, even temporarily. Denial was safer, but the ache still hit at night, in the dark, when there was nothing to distract him from the empty space where his mate should be.

So - finally unable to bear a life without him in it, even if his mission wasn’t over - Kylo comes home.

And opens the door to the sounds of whimpering and mechanical grinding. 

Fear is his first response, and that floods his legs with the need to move _fast_. He slams open the door to their bedroom, worried before he’s even worked out that the rich tang in his nostrils is _lust._

And that the moaning noises are Hux in full sway, his ass proudly lifted on the bed, his fingers gripping the bedsheets. The ripe scent of heat and slick makes the air heavy and heady, and his body bounces in response to the small box pistoning a sexual aid into him.

“What the fuck?” Kylo asks, quite literally.  


“…K-Kylo?”  


“Who else would you expect?”  


The toy keeps moving, slamming into Hux’s body, and Kylo angrily wants to smash it to pieces. 

“…e-evidently… not… you or I wouldn’t be forced to… see to matters myself.”  


“Yourself?”  


“Look, are you going to knot me or not, because–”  


“It fucking _knots_?”  


“I’m in heat!” Hux snaps. “You’ve been gone so long my balls are vacuum coloured!”  


Kylo steps in, examining the controller Hux has dropped. He turns the pounding off, turns what looks like a vibrate, and another that - yep - from the hissing sound, it’s deflating inside of him. 

Hux whines in that way he hates to whine, but which Kylo loves. His hole is puffy pink from the abuse, and when the toy slides out, the slick dribbles around it with every twitch of his inner muscles. He’s very, very ripe, and Kylo almost wants to leave him unsatisfied.

But. Not enough. 

He pulls his fly down, grabbing his already-full cock, and pushes the head to his entrance, revelling in the slickness. Hux is so open, but even open, he’ll feel Kylo’s knot. With only his hand to take the worst off for months, there’s so much tension in his body that the first slam is brutal, and rocks them both.

“Kylo!”  


“You. Don’t. Fuck. _Machines_ ,” Kylo growls, hands on his hips as he presses Hux’s body in the angle he needs to get deepest into him.   


So wet, so warm, so open and greedy.

“You were gone so long!”  


“ _I’ll be back for every heat if you won’t take your suppressants_ ,” Kylo snaps, using the Voice he rarely does.  


Hux’s spine arches, and he goes all supplicant and pliant in one. “Yes, Alpha.”

The tone goes straight to his cock, and Kylo rams harder into him, dragging over the insides of his body, pushing the head of his cock up against his cervix. There’s every risk if he’s not on birth control right now that he’s going to make Hux good and pregnant with this mating, and he wonders if that was Hux’s plan all along.

They’ve both skirted the issue, but they both want it. It’s just - there’s so much going on, but - 

“Going to breed your greedy ass so hard your belly swells with my come, and you carry my children. _Then_ we’ll see if you prefer a fucking box.”  


“Alpha, Alpha, please!” Hux begs, and the first climax makes his whole body clench and ripple.  


It’s more than enough, and another shunt buries him all the way in. His knot starts to swell impossibly fast, locking his cock in, and the tug back against his rim is a glorious tightness that both of them feel. Hux cries out again, and Kylo leans to bite his shoulder to stifle the growl. _Mine. Mine. Mine._ His body pulls Hux’s to the limits of his tolerance, the seed pumping in to flush his body full. 

Not how he wanted them to really try for a baby, but - damnit. He’s doing this fight _for_ Hux, now. It’s no longer a matter of principle, but a matter of wanting Hux safe. 

Maybe the safest Hux can be is in Kylo’s bed, or at least by his side. 

The coupling is intense, for all it’s fast, and he presses Hux down onto his belly, into the damp patch, making sure he knows he’s owned. (…as much as Kylo, too, is owned.)

“I won’t leave you so long again,” he promises.  


Hux doesn’t speak, but he knows he’s smiling, all the same.


End file.
